


On the Edge (of Time)

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Unlikely timing of orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and all Bucky wants is a dance with his boyfriend. It's a year he never thought he'd live to see. Welcoming it with Tony in his arms is all he can really ask for, isn't it?Tony doesn't quite agree.“You’re making me look bad,” Tony repeats as he turns towards Bucky, but he keeps his voice quiet. “You’re being sweet with all that romantic, sappy stuff while I’ve been - I stretched myself out in the last bathroom run, because I couldn’t think of anything better to bring in the new year than you inside me.”





	On the Edge (of Time)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Наперегонки (со временем)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982374) by [remontada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada), [wtfironwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter)



> Written as a fill for a prompt on the Bucky and Tony Kink Meme (dreamwidth link [here](https://buckytonykink.dreamwidth.org/) and tumblr link [here](https://buckytonykink.tumblr.com/))
> 
> Prompt: Tony & Bucky celebrate the new year. Any verse, any rating. Just Bucky & Tony welcoming the new year as fluffy or smutty as desired, but happy ending please!
> 
> This fill contains a bit of fluff and a bit of smut, and of course both Tony & Bucky get their happy ending ;)

Bucky counts the seconds. Once Tony’s conversation ticks over the three minute mark, Bucky starts a slow stride over. So many others have had a piece of his boyfriend tonight, and it’s time for Bucky to have his turn. The warm, brilliant smile that Tony gifts Bucky with when Bucky lightly grabs Tony’s elbow let Bucky know he’s welcome to it. 

“Excuse me, sorry to interrupt,” Bucky says, channeling as much charm as possible. He nods at the couple, giving an extra wide smile to the older woman. “I was hoping I could steal Mr. Stark away for a moment.”

“Oh, of course,” the woman agrees, smiling back at Bucky. 

Tony had told him, but Bucky still had a hard time believing it - even the metal arm and public acknowledgement of the Winter Soldier’s past don’t hamper Bucky’s blue eyes and wide grin from getting him what he wants. 

“I do hope it’s nothing alarming,” she continues, her voice dropping to a secretive whisper. “There shouldn’t be Avengers business on New Year’s Eve!”

Tony steps in smoothly. “No reason to be worried, I’m sure. But it wouldn’t hurt to make sure to grab an extra glass of champagne or two right now, in case there is a sudden end to the festivities, hm?” 

Tony winks and leads Bucky away from the couple. The couple stare after them, eyes wide but mouths still half-smiling, as if to present the appropriate reaction for whether Tony had been telling them serious advice or a joke. 

“What’s up, buttercup?” Tony whispers as he leans his head toward Bucky. 

“Nothing nefarious. Just wanted a dance with you, doll, if you got time.”

Tony smiles and tugs Bucky toward the dance floor. “One dance is all you want? I’m almost offended.”

Bucky stops and yanks Tony back to him, catching him around the waist when Tony stumbles. Tony mock glares up at Bucky, and Bucky grins as he sweeps them over to the proper edge of the dance floor. 

“In that case, guess I’ll keep you right here all night,” Bucky leans down to murmur in Tony’s ear. 

Bucky pulls Tony close. It can hardly be called real dancing - more like swaying back and forth - but it gives Bucky the chance to put an arm around Tony and relax for a moment without risking someone dragging either of them into a conversation. 

“Really, that’s it? End of an old year, beginning of the new, and this is all you want?” Tony’s gaze is warm, a smile of disbelief on his face. “You are too easy to please.”

Warmth blooms in Bucky’s chest. He likes seeing the fondness in Tony’s eyes. He likes the way Tony melts in Bucky’s hold, just a little. He likes the happy grin that takes over Tony’s face with just his words. He slides his hand up Tony’s back, pulling him closer and creating their own space in the middle of this crowd. 

“I’m a simple guy,” Bucky whispers, trailing the words against Tony’s cheekbone. “Simple wants. Long as I get to spend the next year with you in my arms, I’m happy.”

There’s a moment of silence, and Bucky’s heart sings at the ability to make Tony speechless, even if just for a moment. 

Tony clears his throat. “The whole year, hm? That might make Avenging difficult, not to mention the countless board meetings you’ll get dragged into.”

Bucky huffs. “You know what I mean.”

Tony grumbles. 

A new year, one that Bucky would never have guessed he’d live to see, and here he is, dressed to the nines with his boyfriend in his arms, dancing in a high class event underneath a glass chandelier. How could he ask for anything more than what he already has? What he has is more than he ever could’ve dreamt. 

“You’re making me look bad,” Tony admits, face turned away from Bucky.

“What?” Bucky asks, mind now focusing on his steps. Only they aren’t really ‘steps,’ it’s swaying, but it’s just like everyone else. Has Bucky kept Tony too long from the glad-handing already?

“You’re making me look bad,” Tony repeats as he turns towards Bucky, but he keeps his voice quiet. “You’re being sweet with all that romantic, sappy stuff while I’ve been - I stretched myself out in the last bathroom run, because  _ I _ couldn’t think of anything better to bring in the new year than you inside me.”

“Jesus Christ, Tony,” Bucky breathes, hands clutching at Tony. His blood runs hot, and he hopes Tony’s body masks the twitching of his cock in his pants. Bucky can barely breathe as his mind struggles to balance the images of Tony stretching himself out in the bathroom, prepping for Bucky, and pulling Tony to a dark corner and sliding into him. 

“When you pulled me away, I thought - but all you wanted was a dance.”

“That’s why you’re the genius,” Bucky says, throat tight. “Now get us outta here before I pop a full one ‘n scare people.”

“Oh honey, it would be the show of their lives,” Tony laughs against Bucky’s chest. 

Still, one of the things that Bucky loves about his boyfriend is his compassion. Tony leads Bucky off the dance floor and masterfully ducks out of conversations until they’ve slipped through a service sidedoor. 

They take one more corner into a darkened hallway, light and sound from the party still spilling around the bend. Tony backs himself up against the wall, gripping Bucky’s jacket to tug Bucky along. 

Bucky falls into Tony, letting the heat from Tony’s body stoke up the fire in his. He kisses Tony, hard and biting, taking everything Tony has to give as if this is their last kiss. When Tony breaks the kiss to gasp for air, Bucky bites down the display of Tony’s throat. 

“Sure you’re good with this?” Tony asks even as his hands tug Bucky’s shirt out of Bucky’s pants. “No sweet, romantic dance as the clock chimes to midnight. No champagne, no glittering lights, no diamonds. Not even any confetti - shit, should’ve thought of that, could’ve put that -” Tony cuts off with a gasp as Bucky sinks his teeth into the hinge of Tony’s jaw. 

“Now, doll,” Bucky drawls softly against into Tony’s ear, “you really only gave me half a dance back there, if we can even call it that. Time for a real one, don’t ya think?”

Tony pulls Bucky’s mouth back to his. Bucky loves the taste of Tony’s mouth, loves the taste of  _ Tony _ . Loves the feel of him too, as Bucky tries to grab skin underneath the layers of Tony’s suit. 

Tony is already ahead of Bucky, unbuckling his pants and shoving them down, shirttails masking his erection. 

“All the way down,” Bucky begs as he goes to fiddle with his own belt. “Off. Want you wrapped around me.”

Tony steps out of his pants, kicking them aside, and Bucky gets his own down to his thighs. Tony hops up, body sliding against Bucky’s as Tony’s legs go around Bucky’s waist. Bucky gets a double-handful of Tony’s beautiful, cushy ass and pushes Tony back against the wall again. 

“You ready?” Bucky pants as he squeezes that ass then let’s go with one hand to line up his cock. “Or do we get your pants back to find that lube you’re cartin’ around?”

“Ready, ready, come on,” Tony urges as he digs his heels into Bucky’s ass. “Want you to fuck me into the new year.  _ Come on _ .”

Bucky means to go slow, he does. Tony’s ass is open and slick, but Tony never prepares himself enough and Bucky is thick. Once the head of Bucky’s cock pops through the ring of Tony’s ass and is welcomed by that tightness and heat, though, Bucky’s body goes weak and he lets Tony sink onto the rest of his cock with the quick slide of gravity. 

Tony groans - too loud, too loud, they need to be quiet - and arches back, his body a beautiful display that is better than anything Bucky has ever seen in a museum. Bucky takes in every sweeping line, the corded muscles, the fluttering pulse at Tony’s neck. 

Bucky tries to hold still, his thighs shaking with the restraint. Tony is squeezing around him, ass and legs, making a beautiful tight space for Bucky to fuck up into but not yet, not until Tony relaxes. Not yet, he repeats to himself, gritting his teeth. Not yet, not yet. 

Tony breathes, chest expanding against Bucky’s. “Oh, that’s good,” Tony slurs, his eyelashes fluttering. “So good everytime, darling.” He relaxes, bit by bit, and even sinks a fraction more onto Bucky’s cock. 

Bucky whines, keeping his hands on Tony’s ass and not moving. He can’t pull Tony’s cheeks apart, can’t pull Tony wide open and  _ fuck _ . Not yet. 

“We should be quiet, I suppose,” Tony says, his breath hot against Bucky’s cheek, “Out of courtesy - if you want. I also won’t mind if you do the opposite and make me scream. Your choice, but please just fuck me.”

Bucky lifts Tony up and slams Tony back down on his cock. Tony groans, again too loud, and Bucky takes a moment to stuff the end of Tony’s tie into Tony’s mouth. Bucky doesn’t want interruptions. He has too many knives still on him and not enough patience to handle anyone trying to get Bucky out of Tony’s ass right now. 

So Bucky clenches his jaw to prevent his own moans from escaping and fucks Tony deep. A picture frame rattles against the wall, but it’s covered by the sounds still drifting from the party. Tony’s sounds are now muffled, but let’s Bucky know how much Tony is enjoying this with every squeeze of Tony’s legs around his waist and every clench of Tony’s ass around his cock. 

Bucky thrusts hard. Tony’s ass slaps against Bucky when Bucky finally runs out of length to give him, rebounding a back up a little. Tony squeezes and squeezes, and Bucky lifts Tony up and then races to get back inside Tony’s hot, tight ass. 

Bucky is warm, too warm. The air is humid in the small space where he and Tony are exchanging air. Bucky’s suit sticks to him, in the creases of his elbows and where the sweat builds in the small of his back. Heat pools in his hips, gathering more and more with each thrust as he fucks into Tony. 

Tony’s moans spiral higher, biting down on his tie. 

_ TEN! _

Bucky pauses for a moment, then realizes the party is chanting the countdown down to the new year. He gasps a laugh and then spares one of his hands to jerk Tony off as he keeps thrusting. 

_ NINE! _

“Come on, baby, what’ll it be,” Bucky pants. Tony’s cock is slippery with pre-come, an angry red where Bucky sees it underneath Tony’s shirttails. “Last orgasm of the year, or first of the next?”

_ SIX! _

_ FIVE! _

Tony whines, squirming and twitching the small amounts he can manage. Bucky feels Tony’s cock throbs in Bucky’s hand and Bucky tightens his strokes. 

“Four,” Bucky whispers along with the crowd, gaze fixed on Tony’s. “Three.” He thumbs the head, rubbing the pre-come back into the slit. “Two.” He gives Tony another stroke. “One.”

Tony’s gaze is on his for one beat, then two, then Tony’s eyes roll back in his head and he comes, cock throbbing and ass clenching. The cheering from the crowd is distant as Bucky wraps himself around Tony, sinking into him and that heat, driving driving driving to where Tony is. 

Bucky comes, spilling and sinking into Tony. The warm wave of relief and pleasure washes over him, and Bucky squishes Tony against the wall so as not to drop him when Bucky’s knees go weak. 

Tony spits out his tie. 

“Happy new year,” he pants. 

Bucky grins against Tony’s neck and he tries to catch his breath. They’ll need to get cleaned up and rejoin the party, probably, but Bucky no longer cares about getting caught. There’s nothing to stop anymore, and Bucky thinks he could handle anything and everything right now. 

Especially if Tony stays right here, wrapped around him - though that would probably cause all the trouble, rather than fix it. They’re not appropriate for public like this, unfortunately.

“I think it’ll be a good one,” Bucky says. 

“We’re already off to a fantastic start, don’t you think?”


End file.
